fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
V-13
Personality/History No one knows where V came from, who built her or why. All that is known is that she is extremely powerful. She speaks in a robotic, emotionless tone, talking and acting more like a computer than a human being. She is capable of changing her form, or shifting “modes,” in order to use different kinds of weaponry. As such, she can use every weapon and magic type in existence, albeit one at a time and it takes time for her to change forms (approx. a minute). She is known for fighting against people she perceives as a threat; her alliances change depending on which side will best help her fulfill her unknown purpose. Rarely, she will grow close enough to a person where a humane side appears…that of a lost little girl, looking for a home….﻿ Stats Base Stats Health: 90 Strength: 35 Magic: 30 Skill: 34 Speed: 36 Luck: 15 Defense: 20 Resistance: 20 Forms and Other Notes Note: The mystery of V will be revealed little by little as she supports with more characters. Once enough is revealed, the RP she is involved in will open, and those she supported with to that point will be asked to participate. Note 2: When shifting forms, she is vulnerable to attack. If attacked mid-shift, she will cancel the change and remain in the form she is in. The process of form shifting is basically her armor altering itself in order to best fit the weapon she uses in that form. The armor protocol is locked in her subconscious, and the armor plating emerges from her back and wraps itself around her body. Her physical weapons extend from her arm, replacing her hand(s), while her magic weapons (fire, wind, thunder, etc) are cast from her hand without the use of tomes. Forms Delta: The form in which she uses her lance. She wears standard, blue armor that gives her the resemblence of a halberdier, though she has no shield. Her major weaknesses in this form include an inhibation of speed and the classic weapon triangle disadvantage to axes. Alpha: The form in which she uses twin sowrds. She wears a red tunic with Black armored boots and gloves, giving her the appearance of a swordmaster. Her major weaknesses in this form are a drop in defense and resistance, as well as the weapon triange disadvantage to lances. Epsilon: The form in which she uses thunder magic. She wears a white tunic with a yellow cape, with gloves on her arms that have a thunderbolt design. Her major weaknesses in this form are a lack of speed and she misses a lot, as well as a weakness to earth and fire magic. Lambda: The form in which she uses healing magic. She wears a pink cleric's tunic and cannot fight. Her major weaknesses in this form are the inability to fight, low defense and skill. Tau: The form in which she uses wind magic. She wears a swallow-tailed cape and a white tunic underneath, her appearance like that of an atheletic sage. In this form, her major weaknesses are a lower defense and a disadvantage against thunder and earth magic. Phi: The form ins which she uses a bow. She wears a silver tunic with matching boots and gloves, with the white leather archer shoulder guard and quiver belt. In this form, her mahoc weaknesses are the inability to fight at close range, a lower defense and a lack of the firepower she has in others forms.﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: Windwarrior234 - Member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿